


From Russia With Love - Part Two

by AgentFox



Series: From Russia With Love [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/F, Marvel - Freeform, The Avengers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentFox/pseuds/AgentFox





	From Russia With Love - Part Two

Maria nodded and they got up and walked to the bedroom. Natasha lay down on the bed and beckoned to Maria. Maria followed her and they began making out once more. After a minute, Natasha broke off and sat up. Smiling, she pulled off her top over head. Her large breasts hung in a lacy black bra. Maria was mesmerised. She brought her hands to them and squeezed them, gently at first and then harder. Even though it was only for the mission, Natasha felt a stirring inside of her and her nipples stiffened.  
Maria then took off her own top to reveal some fairly big tits of her own. She wore no bra. Natasha grabbed her and pushed down onto the bed. She then brought her mouth to Maria's nipples and began to suck on them. Maria gasped with pleasure.  
"Oh yeah, Natasha. Keep going." She began to caress Natasha hair.  
Maria sat up. "My turn." She practically ripped off Natasha's bra and began sucking on her nipples. And it felt good. She arched her back, gasping.  
"Keep going, keep going." She murmured. Her nipples were hard and wet. Eventually Maria finished, and she grinned at Natasha. They looked at each other for a moment, both naked from the waist up, before coming together for an embrace. Their breasts pressed together and Natasha felt Maria's warm heartbeat against her chest. She leaned in and whispered in her ear.  
"Take off your pants."


End file.
